Hector Galloway
Hector Galloway or nicknamed "HG" by the school staff, was the Deputy Principal, PDHPE teacher and a mentor at Begs High School. HG took over the Deputy Principal job when Hullen was arrested and jailed for his actions aganist the school. HG was a teaching veteran a the school as he was a mentor to the students. He worked along Dr Quinton and Kari Philips. HG was known as "The Oldest And Wise Man of the teaching staff" After standing down from the Deputy position he went back to the History Department. Younger Career At the age of 18 HG learned to teach at Begs University, he studied in the area of Physical Education and Life Studies, called (PDHPE, by the Board), he also took lessons in how to be a principal incase the time called for it. HG graduated and was sent to Begs High where he blended in well with the PDHPE staff. HG was known for his oddball style of teaching and his still of command from the job. HG later met Dr Quinton after Quinton joined the teaching force at Begs. HG was a veteran of teaching at the age of 24. HG took up the job as a mentor for the people who were having bad days, or were just in trouble. He also taught in History. More than that HG was sitting in his office and waiting for a phone call to come through. He waited for 10 minutes, before the phone rang. HG picked up and said "Hello?" "Hector! Great to hear back from you! I needed to talk over the phone because my schedule is grueling." "Who is this?" "It's is the head of BTEC." "Ah ok.." "Listen I can't be there in person, but I'm promoting you to Deputy principal." The Old Guru As he aged HG turned in to a guru, or mentor to some people as he was one of the brightest minds in the state. HG had told his staff during his teaching and deputy career he had only expelled three people. He never knew what it felt like not to be working and not at home. You know more then one thing if you're a guru at the ripe old age of 30. HG was always wondering why, but never wonder what. "Are you sure you know that the age of what you want?" Quinton not quitting Quinton was standing on the oval with a raincoat and watching his PE class running, doing laps in the rain. It was raining heavily and Quinton was yelling out "I could do better. Make sure you never get on my bad side again!" Quinton saw they were struggling and was about to blow his whistle when he saw HG running to him. "Quinton, what do you think you're doing!" "Teaching endurance in the wet." HG shocked said "Stop this now Quinton. This is insane! I'm fairly sure this isn't allowed!" Quinton blew his whistle and said "All of you in the change room and get into dry clothes. I have to talk to Mr. Galloway." As his class went into get changed he went into the staffroom and was talking to HG. "Quinton. I don't care what happened a year ago. Are you trying to kill your class?" Quinton then said "I was tortured, bashed and left for dead, found in an airport toilet. I almost died a year ago." "I said I don't care. You were about to cause those students major injuries, by running in the rain!" "I don't have to explain myself to you." "You do Quinton. This time you have gone to far this time." "To far? How far is to far? My class is lazy. About 4 of them are fit enough to reach their toes!"HG then said "Quinton, I'll take camping trips over trying to make kids run in the rain. BTEC has been informed, and I'm awaiting an answer. This will not go unpunished." HG then walked out of the staffroom, and Quinton walked out to see his class. Quinton then said "I hope you guys can forgive me. It was something I never should've done." "No Quinton. It's the good thing. I always wanted to run in the run." "Well Galloway didn't see it like that. I've been reported. But I won't quit." He saw his class happy again. Quinton was called into the conference room. "Dr Quinton Philips is it?" said the BTEC member. "Yes it is." "David Kilmer. Senior BTEC member." Quinton sat down along with HG and David. "Dr Philips, this is serious you know. I don't know why you would have kids running on the oval when it's raining." "Well the shed was being used and the classrooms were in use. There was no choice. It was a harmless bit of fun for them." "Harmless? Quinton. This could end up in the media." "So. It's not like you can't hide it." "This must not go out to the media. This is more serious then that." Quinton then said "Well unless I can fly, I have done nothing wrong, you all know it.." Then a knock at the door was heard. "What do you want kid?" said HG. "Don't fire Quinton. He is doing the best job he has ever done. I had hamstring surgery 2 years ago, didn't do anything during rehab. I told him all about it and he said he would push me to the limits. He did just that, and I've never felt better. Don't get rid of him, we all beg you." "Is that enough kid, we've got some talking to do?" "Yeah it is Hector." HG shut the door were David put through a communication through to BTEC. "Dr Quinton, another controversial moment." "Another.." HG then said "He was seen making kids run around the oval in the RAIN.." "Yeah and?" said another member of BTEC. "So, injuries?" Quinton had enough and said "Will you stop HG. You quit teaching PE 10 years ago and you're having a crack at me? You know what! You can either spend a day watching PE staff do their job, because what I do, is put kids to their limits. You don't. I made a kid who didn't do anything in his Hamstring rehab, fitter then he was before, and there is nothing more you can say here, that won't make the situation worse." HG then said "But they were running in the rain.." "I've made them run in worse Hector. Snow, Rain or heat, they will be pushed to their limits. This meeting is irrelevant. I'm not quitting." Quinton then stood up and opened the door. "I think it's Hector, you should be worrying about." David then said "You're free to go Quinton. But you Hector." Quinton then walked out and walked happily back to the staffroom. Standing Down "Never underestimate someone smarter then you Hector. He will always be that one step ahead of you. Just remember, you almost fired him before this time you are not even close. I want you to know Hector you will not fight the power of a former doctor." said David. "You actually can't be serious! That's crazy and you know it.." HG then said "What's next.." "You will return to the history department effective immediately." "Their not going to enjoy that.." "This meeting is over. Hector Galloway you are stripped of the Deputy Role and must return to teach in the history department." HG walked away and told the office ladies to ring the bell for an assembly. "We'll be watching Hector.." Hector then walked out to the assembly area and said "I am officially going back to the History Department. I step down as Deputy Principal and await a new deputy to be named." HG put the mic down and walked back up to the History room. "Is that a stunt you pulled?" said Kilmer. "No it wasn't." "He doesn't deserve to be back here.." "I know I don't deserve to be here, but at least I can do what I'm not afraid to do." "You almost destroyed us Galloway. You should've just quit.." Andrew walked to his classroom and said "Not one of as never was never will be. After you were the HT we trusted you not to destroy our budget." Now or Never "He knew it was now or never. The amount of balls it takes to help someone try to not die is another. Tell someone the war is not over yet.." "Can you stop talking sir?" said one student. "Ever since you stood down you're boring." "Boring?" "YES sir boring." "Ever since you quit the deputy position you've lost your edge." HG then thought about it. "Huh, never thought of it that way.. I had an edge though?" "Yes.." HG then told all his kids to get out of his room. HG was madden by what he had been told. HG flipped several tables before leaving in anger. HG walked into his office and sat down. "Why don't I have my edge like I used to?" "Because you fell to the blade of Quinton." "Quinton made me lose my edge?" "Well you lost your job didn't you in the deputy position.." "It's not his fault.. It's mine for taking to much action." True Colours HG was tied of trying to get back his former job. He decided to get even. HG was on duty on the oval when Quinton walked past and HG said "It's all your fault Quinton." Quinton stopped and then said "I knew it. You had a problem with me. You never enjoyed teaching history." HG walked up even closer to Quinton and held a gun to his head. Thunder could be heard and it started raining. "You aren't going to shoot me.. I never said anything." "BTEC! Back then!" HG then said "I never thought you were a coward.. Quinton." "I am not a coward Hector! You're pointing a gun at me!" "I mean you were a doctor and all. Did you do a Trish. Loose confidence." "That's disgusting Hector! You know she lost a close friend!" Quinton's yelling could be heard and seen from the staffroom. It was pouring down rain and Michelle saw what was happening on the monitor. "Jesus Christ! Hector.." Michelle ran out of the staffroom and waved and yelled "Don't shoot." "Michelle.." said Quinton. Hector then said "You keep talking there.." HG had enough and punched Quinton in the face. Quinton landed on the ground and making noises as he was lying face down. "Hector. Stop your jealousy." "Jealousy? I don--" "Yes you do! You're job is to teach not to kill." HG saw help arriving and pointed his gun to the ground. "You didn't shoot him Hector did you?" HG then threw his gun beside him. Quinton rolled over and said "Ah my face.." "Shut up you drama queen." "No. HG we've all had enough. Ever since you got up Quinton for making kids run in the rain you've been nothing but jealous. It's time to move on Hector.." "I wasn't jealous at first. I was happy about it at first, then I realised I couldn't be not doing something at a desk.." Michelle picked up the gun and emptied the clip (Or wat she thought). She put it back on the ground and HG picked it up. Phil was helping Quinton off the ground and to safety. "Are you ok Quinton, not to bad?" Quinton nodded "Yeah I feel fine.. Just hurts.." Quinton was helped up and said to "Quinton. Go to the hospital. Get checked out." Retirement After 40 years of teaching HG decided it was time to call time on his career, HG decided that everyone had to know and that he wouldn't leave the kids wondering were their history teacher went. HG stood in front of the entire school and said "I am announcing my effective retirement after 40 years in the teaching area. I will miss you all. Maybe some other then most. I don't know how many will actually miss me, I don't know about the staff either.." HG heard a thought, that always went through his mind. "This thing I have through my mind, wants me to do this.." HG walked up to Hullen's uncle and punched him in the face. "I had an urge to do that for 13 years mate. You know. He hurt everyone.."